Paralelos convergentes
by jra13
Summary: AU Donde el incidente de SAO no ocurre pero Asuna y Kirito se encuentran en el mundo real, por que su destino converge sin importar el lugar o las circunstancias, espero que les guste. Dejen sus reviews.
1. Paralelos

Este es mi primer Fic, espero que lo lean y me digan que opinan, la historia esta situada en AU donde el incidente de SAO nunca paso.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _ **1.- Paralelos**_

-Tarde ¡oh por Dios se me ha hecho tarde de nuevo!- se decía así misma mientras corría impetuosamente entre la multitud aglomerada en la estación del metro, su cabello se agitaba intrépidamente en el aire, ese cabello castaño tan claro que deslumbraba bajo la luz del sol y no palidecía en absoluto bajo la luz de la luna. Mientras intentaba hacerse un hueco entre el mar de personas, solo podía maldecir su mala suerte, su reloj despertador no atino a despertarla en la mañana y es que después de levantarse y comprobar en su teléfono que había pasado su hora acostumbrada para alistarse, reviso frenéticamente el dichoso reloj solo para darse cuenta que había olvidado conectarlo de nuevo… y era la tercera vez en este mes que llegaría tarde por culpa de tal descuido. En su mente solo podía pensar – mi madre va a amatarme, si no me mato la primera o la segunda vez debe haber sido únicamente por suerte y gracia del destino- se acomodó el cabello mientras divisaba como el tren iba acercándose estrepitosamente, apresurándose a abordarlo solo pudo suspirar y agradecer que dentro de su tardanza al menos pudo abordar el último tren que la llevaría a su destino, la escuela solo para señoritas a la que su madre le había inscrito sin su consentimiento, por el bien, como siempre, según su madre de su educación.

-Asuna- sempai- sonó desde una débil voz, al otro lado del vagón –

-hola Yoka-chan, ¿a ti también se te hizo tarde?- respondió Asuna al mismo tiempo que se acercaba saludar a su pequeña compañera de clase.

-¡No para nada! Es solo que tuve que desviarme para comprar unos útiles- comento animosamente la pequeña de cabello castaño oscuro.

-oh es cierto, yo los compre el día de ayer, estoy emocionada porque mañ…- la peli naranja no pudo terminar de hablar, puesto que Yoka le jalaba animosamente la manga.

-Asuna sempai esos chicos de ahí la están viendo mucho y… creo.. creo… ¡que le tomaron una foto!-

Asuna se puso roja ante el comentario y disimuladamente volteo hacia el lugar donde su intuición le decía que estarían esos chicos. Eran chicos de su edad o eso le pareció a ella, a decir verdad ella no había tenido mucho contacto con chicos de su edad desde que alcanzó los 12 años y ahora con 15 esas convivencias se habían esfumado del todo, al asistir a una escuela únicamente para damas.

-Ohhh que envida Asuna-sempai, como me gustaría que los chicos se figaran así en mí, pero eso es porque usted es muy bonita-

Asuna no pudo más que abochornarse más ante el comentario, algo que Yoka no noto por lo que siguió hablando.

-a veces odio estar en una escuela solo de niñas, así nunca conoceré a un chico y entonces nunca podre tener novio y… yo realmente quiero un novio, alguien con quien caminar de la mano o ir al cine o besarse, ¿no quieres tener novio tú también sempai?-

Ante el último comentario Asuna recupero el temple y solo atinó a decir:

-Yoka, soy una estudiante seria y no estoy pensando en ese tipo de cosas. Tu tampoco deberías distraerte de tus estudios, si no progresas en tus estudios no podrás entrar a la universidad que quieres, ¡así que hay que concentrarnos en los estudios!- digo esto último con el mayor temple que le fue posible y es que no es que a Asuna no le llamaran la atención los muchachos, pero con su apretado horario académico no tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en tales cosas, aunque muy en el fondo se encontraba así misma preguntándose qué clase de chico sería su tipo… o como seria su primer beso…

Hundida en sus pensamientos pudo divisar por el rabillo del ojo que se encontraba en su estación de destino, y junto con Yoka descendieron del tren sin reparar más en los chicos que cotilleaban detrás de ellas, entraron a clases y la mente de Asuna de nuevo se enfocó en los libros, formulas matemáticas, lecciones de historias y demás asignaturas propias de la escuela…

Después de un largo día en la escuela, el regreso a su casa se le antojaba cansado, caminaba distraídamente escuchando música con sus audífonos dando pequeños saltos y vueltas al ritmo de alguna canción, pensando, sintiendo, suspirando mientras veía el cielo anaranjado del ocaso y las hojas volar poseídas por el viento.

-uh el otoño comenzó mucho antes de lo que pensé- dijo para sí misma en voz baja, mientras caminaba ya muy cerca del parque al que solía visitar de niña por la cercanía con la casa de sus padres.

Y sucedió en un solo vistazo, un chispazo, en una jugarreta del destino, como si este no tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer, la mirada de Asuna se detuvo un instante y en sus pupilas quedo gravada la silueta de un joven, en el pequeño lapso de tiempo que pudo observarlo quedo fascinada por su cabello oscuro como la noche y unos ojos grises que miraban perdidamente el cielo, como si esperaran que un evento cualquiera sucediera.

No sabía exactamente porqué pero nació en su interior la urgencia de que sus miradas se cruzaran, tan solo un instante, un momento bastaría…

El chico se alejó rápidamente sin darle oportunidad de hacer algo, hablarle o ir corriendo a su alcance ella, se quedó muda, parada ahí sin saber exactamente porque, suspiro y emprendió el camino a casa. Sin saberlo el universo había puesto su plan en movimiento o quizás sea el destino, aunque quizás solo fuera la mera casualidad… porqué all llegar a casa su madre y padre la esperaban en el comedor, con nuevas noticias.

-Asuna, ven a la sala un momento, tu padre y yo queremos hablar contigo- digo su madre tan pronto cruzo el umbral de la puerta.

-Papa, mama ¿Qué pasa?- comento Asuna –No es nada malo hija, es solo que tu madre y yo hemos tomado una decisión acerca de tu escuela y por consiguiente de tu futuro- digo el padre de Asuna en un tono calmado y cálido.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Hemos decidido transferirte a otra escuela, una mejor Asuna, esta algo más alejada que tu actual escuela pero creemos que es lo mejor para ti- dijo su madre en tono mucha más insípido que el de su padre.

-bueno supongo que está bien, digo me agrada mi escuela actual y todo pero lo entiendo-

-Nos alegramos de oír eso cariño ya verás que será un cambio para bien, esta escuela te permitirá acceder de manera más fácil a la universidad que quieras- dijo su padre al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba, mientras su madre solo se limitaba a verlos con los brazos cruzados, Asuna se despidió y subió a su habitación encontró que ya sobre su cama se extendía el nuevo uniforme de su nueva escuela, lo colgó mientras suspiraba y se alistaba para mañana, si bien su cambio seria dentro de dos semanas, se encontraba temerosa aunque expectante de iniciar en su nuevo colegio.

Dos semanas después el día llego y Asuna se encontraba frente a sus nuevo compañeros siendo presentada por el profesor, la de ojos castaño se encontraba nerviosa mientras observaba a sus nuevos compañero, quedo sorprendida aunque no sabía si gratamente, de que la escuela era mixta.

-ella es Yuuki Asuna y a partir de hoy será su nueva compañera de clases- dijo el profesor solemnemente.

Asuna se sintió observada aunque curiosamente sentía más pesada las miradas de las chicas que de los chicos y eso era algo que ella no hubiera esperado, de hecho la tomó por sorpresa.

El colegio era muy distinguido y prestigioso la peli naranja pudo entender rápidamente el por qué sus padres habían decidido transferirla aquí. Mientras pasaban las clases Asuna daba su máximo esfuerzo por ponerse al corriente y captar todo lo que pudiera de su nuevo entorno.

Llegaron los recesos y los chicos se acercaron rápidamente a ella para bombardearla con preguntas y uno que otro piropo o coqueteo inofensivo aunque poco sutil, las chicas le dieron la bienvenida rápidamente aunque con cierto recelo, solo fue hasta la hora de la comida que Asuna se quedó sola y comenzó a caminar por las instalaciones. Fue entonces que lo vio de nuevo, volvió a ver a aquel chico del parque, su corazón latió desbocado, lo cierto es que aunque no había sido su principal pensamiento durante esas semanas posteriores a su descubrimiento, Asuna de vez en cuando suspiraba pensando el, tratando de imaginar quien era ese chico, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarlo de nuevo… ¡Y en su misma escuela! La emoción fue tanta que sin pensarlo, sin tener una mínima oportunidad de controlarlo se le escapo un sonoro:

-¡Tuuuuu!-

-¿Yo?- el aludido volteo sin saber bien lo que estaba pasando y solo alcanzo a mustiar una respuesta monosílaba mientras se señalaba así mismo con su dedo índice, al mismo tiempo que parpadeaba atónito ante la sonora pregunta.

La castaña no pudo más que ponerse roja al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, toda la sutileza y modales que tenía herencia de su madre se había desvanecido en un segundo sin siquiera saber que hacer a continuación.

-Ammm si, digo tú, amm ¿sabes dónde está la cafetería?- respuesta rápida a una situación desesperada de parte de Asuna.

\- Si es aquí, ¿no ves el letrero grande que dice cafetería?- dijo el chico señalando con su índice hacia arriba.

Asuna volteo y vio el enorme letrero con la palabra cafetería escrita en colores verde y café y no pudo más que sentirse morir por tan tonta pregunta, pese que unos instantes antes pensó haber salvado la situación con su rápida respuesta.

Así que solo lo vio… y el la vio a ella y sin saberlo habían puesto en marcha el engranaje del destino, si bien incierto un destino que los haría coincidir porque de alguna extraña forma sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo…


	2. Convergentes

Bueno este sería el segundo capítulo de paralelos convergentes, espero que lo lean mas personas y me dejen mas reviews sobre la historia o la forma de escribir, ojala les guste. también me tome la licencia creativa de introducir a Eugeo en el mundo real aunque no podría existir en un mundo sin el accidente de SAO.

* * *

 _ **2.- Convergentes**_

Durante unos segundos que parecieron desvanecerse en el tiempo un joven de ojos negro y una joven de ojos castaños ser miraban fijamente, sin percibirlo siquiera el viento pasó chocando contra ambos moviendo la abundante cabellera de la Asuna y despeinando un poco el pelo corto del chico. Sin decir nada el chico rompió el contacto visual que mantenía con la chica y se alejó calmadamente, con pasos ligeros y tranquilos mientras mantenía las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme, mientras tanto Asuna se sintió un tanto aliviada, ahora que el chico misterioso se había ido no era posible para ella ponerse aún más en ridículo, sumida en este pensamiento no noto como una chica con su cabello castaño oscuro se le acercaba despreocupadamente por su punto ciego.

-¡Hey Asuna, Asuna, Asuna! ¿Estás ahí? – dijo alegremente Rika una estudiante del mismo grado que la peli naranja y lo más parecido que tenía a una amiga en su primer día de instituto.

\- Ohh lo siento Rika, es que quede embobada un segundo- dijo con mucha sinceridad.

-Aaa ya veo, ¿con que embobada eh?, ¿será acaso por un chico?- decía mientras usaba su mano para cubrir su frente en un gesto de estar buscando en la distancia.

-Nooo noo Rika nada de eso- decía mientras agitaba sus manos enfrente de ella mostrando sus palmas.

-Bien entremos a la cafetería muero de hambre- dijo la de cabello corto al momento que se masajeaba el estómago con un movimiento circular.

Las dos entraron y comieron en la cafetería, hablaron sobre cualquier cosa y rápidamente se encontraron con que casi de la nada se tenían ya mucha confianza y habían formado un lazo de amistad que si bien era realmente nuevo, parecía ser bastante fuerte, siguieron riendo hasta que la campana sonó y regresaron a clases, Asuna se sentía realmente bien en su nueva escuela y así pasaron las semanas y los días mientras se sentía más confiada consigo misma, incluso parecía haberse hecho con una gran popularidad en el colegio, pues no era un secreto que muchos chicos estaban prendados de ella y que las chicas la admiraban y querían ser como Yuuki Asuna.

Un día miércoles Asuna iba caminando relajadamente repasando su última lección cuando lo vio, estaba junto a un grupo de muchachos que practicaban deporte en el patio del colegio, usaba su uniforme deportivo así que la chica pudo observarlo más a detalle, era delgado ciertamente pero de ninguna manera daba la impresión de ser débil, mas con sus movimientos mientras jugaba con los demás chicos, fue entonces que el profesor de deportes se alineo junto a ella para decirle:

-señorita Yuuki sus últimas pruebas en atletismo fueron excelentes, quizás pueda representar a la escuela en alguna disciplina este año- decía el profesor amablemente.

-¿Enserio? Nunca lo había pensado, pero suena a una idea interesante- dijo mientas sonreía alagada por el comentario anterior, cuando de momento el profesor grito:

-¡Kazuto! Ven aquí- grito el profesor y en el acto el joven de cabellos negros se volteó para correr en su dirección, el chico que Asuna observaba tan atentamente corría en este momento directo a ella.

-¿Kazuto? Así que ese su nombre, Ka-zu-to, Kazuto, Kazu-to- dijo en voz baja, como tratando de entender su nombre, como queriendo descifrar el secreto detrás de una simple palabra, como si haciéndolo pudiese saber más de él, conocerlo, quizás entenderlo…

-¡Sí!- respondió Kazuto de manera un poco agitada al acercarse corriendo.

-te buscan en la dirección kirigaya preséntate por favor de inmediato- dijo el profesor.

-¡Sí!- respondió Kazuto mientras se alejaba rumbo a la dirección.

-Ki-ra-iga Ka-zu-to – dijo Asuna muy despacio, lento casi como un susurro como si fuera un secreto, como si fuera su secreto más valioso.

-a lo olvidaba señorita Yuuki a usted también la solicitan en la dirección- le dijo el profesor sacándola de su trance-

-¡Queee! Digo si está bien profesor- dijo esto mientras se apresuraba a la dirección, un poco emocionada ante la posibilidad de encontrarse con Kirigaya Kazuto

El entrar a la dirección se encontró a Kazuto y otros alumnos escuchando con atención la explicación que daba el director, parecía estar explicando tan profundamente que no se percató ni él ni los demás de la llegada de Asuna. El director explicaba cómo se desarrollaría una competencia entre diferentes salones en 2 grupos de 5 personas, para desarrollar alternativas, proyectos y soluciones a 5 problemas que serían destinados y quien ganara tres de los cinco problemas representaría a la escuela y se llevaría un gran premio. Así que el profesor después de dividir los grupos prosiguió a explicar quién sería el líder de cada grupo.

-Explicado esto último, daré a conocer los nombre de los jefes de equipo, para el líder del grupo A el líder será Yuuki Asuna- dijo provocando que todos voltearan a ver a Asuna incluido Kazuto.

-Aaa claro daré lo mejor de mí- dijo Asuna con gran determinación.

-Mientas que el líder del segundo grupo será Kirigaya Kazuto- dijo mientras un chico rubio palmeaba la espalda de su amigo.

-Así, que ya tienen las indicaciones eso es todo, pueden regresar a sus actividades- al tiempo que decía la oficina se fue vaciando hasta que solo quedaron Asuna y Kazuto, la peli naranja se acercó confiada con él y le extendió la mando sonriente.

-Te deseo mucha suerte en la competencia kirigaya-Kun- pudo sentir como se aceleraba su pulso en el momento en que sus manos hicieron contacto.

-Lamento no poder desearte suerte Yuuki- san por qué a decir verdad espero que pierdas- le dijo el muchacho mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa y la miraba fijamente, Asuna no supo lo que la impresiono más, si las falta de empatía total del chico, su forma de ser tan directa y algo grosera o esa confianza que exudaba fuertemente en todos sus gesto al decirle aquella frase, sin más Kazuto se alejó dejando atrás, a una anonadada Asuna que no sabía muy bien que pensar, si sentirse feliz por su primer contacto o decirle que era un idiota por la forma tan poco caballerosa de dirigirse a ella, lo que era una total certeza es que no pudo sacarlo de su mente durante los 3 días siguientes, ni a él, ni su voz o sus ojos, había algo en el que la atraía sin que ella pudiera hacer mucho por resistirse.

Justo al salir del salón Kazuto, vio cómo su amigo Eugeo lo esperaba en el pasillo.

-Hey hombre felicidades, serás el jefe del grupo B- dijo Eugeo con su sencillez característica.

-Jajaja no es nada del otro mundo, pero estoy decidido a ganar-dijo de una forma entre segura y divertida, lo cierto es que aunque Kazuto no le interesaba mucho esa clase de competencias o trabajos en grupos grandes, se sentía motivado a ganar la competencia.

-Lo dices como si fuera a ser fácil, la líder del grupo A tiene fama de ser muy buena y parece ser que tiene mucho más dotes de liderazgo que tu señor antipático- comento divertido el rubio mientras palmeaba la espalda de su amigo.

-Jaja hey ¿realmente no me das ni una oportunidad?- digo entre risas.

-No lo sé, es difícil, de lo que si estoy sorprendido es de lo que le dijiste, ¿Por qué fuiste tan rudo con ella?, no podrás salir con la excusa de que no te agrada o que eres muy competitivo, sobre todo por qué no has hecho más que verla cuando esta distraída desde que llegaron a esta escuela- dijo Eugeo que paso de un tono bromista a una más preocupado conforme hablaba con él.

\- Oh ya veo ¿eso quiere decir que me espiaste cuando hable con ella?- pregunto el peli negro parándose en seco para voltear a ver a su amigo que solo atinó a decir de forma despreocupada:

-Hey no eres tan importante, solo sentí curiosidad de que le dirías a la chica a la cual pasas tanto tiempo viendo sin que ella lo note- digo Eugeo levantado sus cejas de forma burlona hacia Kazuto, lo cual lo hizo llevarse la mano a la cara.

-¿Tan obvio soy?-

-Yo no diría obvio, es solo que, pues bueno veras, te cuidas tanto de que ella no te vea que olvidas ser más discreto hacia los demás- comento el amigo rubio levantando sus hombros en un claro gesto de relajación para volver a comentar.

-Bueno, aun no me has dicho por que fuiste tan rudo con ella, ¿es que eres tonto?-

Kazuto callo un momento, colocando su mano en su barbilla mientras hacia un gesto de reflexión para después de un poco tiempo soltar:

-No es que sea tonto, es que simplemente no quiero ser para ella uno más de sus admiradores, no quiero que crea que puede tenerme a sus pies, como si yo fuera cualquier sujeto- dijo sincerándose a su amigo.

-¿Aunque si te tenga a sus pies?-

-¡Cállate!-

Así los dos chicos se alejaron mientras seguían bromeando y hablando. Kazuto y Eugeo eran amigos desde la infancia pero era la primera vez que estaban juntos en el mismo colegio, Eugeo solía vivir en Londres con su familia, de ahí se cabello rubio y ojos azules, mientras que Kazuto siempre había vivido en Japón, no fue sino hasta el año pasado que la familia del rubio había decidido regresar a Japón inscribiendo a Eugeo en este instituto debido a su excelente reputación, mientras que Kazuto había logrado el acceso al colegio gracias a que gano un concurso de informática, su hazaña era bastante impresionante para un chico de 14 años, había construido su propia computadora a partir de piezas viajas y otros ménenseles, consiguiendo una beca para acceder al mismo colegio que su amigo, quien amistosamente lo llamaba Kirito, nombre que el primero usaba cuando se sumergía en los juegos online mientras el segundo no tenía uno fijo por lo cual nunca quedo plasmado como si lo fue el apodo de Kirito

-Entonces… planeas algo con respecto a esa chica- digo Eugeo más en una afirmación que en una pregunta

-Lo sabrás cuando suceda- dijo Kazuto para dar por terminada la conversación

Si bien es cierto que Kazuto y Asuna habían entrado al mismo tiempo al colegio, no coincidían en grados y tampoco en muchas actividades extra curriculares, pero esto no impedía que Kazuto observara de reojo a Asuna cuando esta se paseaba por las áreas comunes, pronto noto como la chica gano mucha notoriedad entre chicos y chicas y aunque él no era un tipo celoso, no podía evitar molestarse ante las insinuaciones y piropos que los chicos le hacían a ella y que el observaba claramente desde lejos. Veía como los chicos siempre le invitaban cosas o se disponían sin que ella lo pidiera a ayudarla, invitarla al cine o darle atenciones, pero el limite sucedió cuando sin quererlo presencio la primera declaración de amor en la vida de Asuna, un chico mayor y bastante popular se decidió a decláresele a la castaña, Kazuto ardía de indignación al escuchar al chico hablar sobre los bonito que era su cabello o como sus ojos de color sol podrían derretir a cualquiera, como sus labios cerezos era los más hermosos del mundo… como en resumen su belleza era incomparable con la de ninguna otra chica del colegio, aparte del regalo de un enorme ramo de rosas de parte del chico que puso a Asuna en un pedestal. Su alma volvió a su cuerpo cuando la chica duramente, aunque con cierta gentileza rechazo sus sentimientos, dejando al pobre muchacho anonadado y sin saber qué hacer para recuperar un poco de dignidad, fue en ese momento que se juró que nunca rebajaría su dignidad por ella ni por otra chica, pero sobre todo fue el día en que cayó en la cuenta que no quería ser uno más entre otros rogando por su atención, es más ni siquiera quería ser un novio más que ella pudiera tener, de esos de los cuales se tiene en la vida, tampoco quería ser solo su amigo, o como un hermano para ella, no señor, él no quería eso, ese día se dio cuenta que tenía que enamorarla, hacer que ella se enamorara perdidamente de él y supo que no podría serlo siendo uno más de los 100 chicos que limosneaban su atención.


	3. Fricción

Bueno este es el tercer capítulo, ojala sigan escribiendome mas reviews, realmente me motivan mucho. La relación entre Kazuto y Asuna esta entrando en un etapa de

muchos conflictos y peleas, pero eso puede ayudar a unirlos mas o separarlos. que tengan una buena semana el siguiente capitulo los subire hasta mediadios de la proximá semana

* * *

 _ **3.- Fricción**_

-¡Claro que no! La única forma en que eso podría funcionar es reduciendo la velocidad- grito una chica a punto del colapso nervioso.

-¡JA! Pues según nuestros cálculos es posible realizarlo con esa velocidad y con el mismo torque- dijo un muy confiado chico.

-¡eres un tonto que cree que siempre tiene la razón!- grito sin contemplaciones visiblemente cada vez más furiosa.

-¡JA! Es que siempre la tengo…- dijo el joven mientras le daba la espalda para regresar a su asiento

-Maldición eres un idot…- Asuna no pudo terminar de proferir su maldición pues fue interrumpida por el profesor que fungía como moderador.

-Señorita Yuuki compórtese por favor- le atino a decir mientras le miraba severamente.

El profesor ya estaba cansado de los constantes dimes y diretes entre el pelinegro y la peli naranja, pues con una semana de haber empezado la competencia estos no dejaban de chocar cuando exponían sus puntos acerca de la mejor solución para el primer problema asignado. Por un lado Asuna y su equipo habían dado una solución elaborada y muy bien preparada, mientras que Kazuto y sus compañeros habían dado una solución arriesgada y no tan bien documentada, pero que de funcionar sería una mucho más eficiente solución que la propuesta por el equipo A y su líder de cabello color naranja.

-Lo siento profesor- suspiro Asuna por lo bajo muy apenada.

-Bueno, aunque debo decir que la forma de exponer sus propuestas dejan mucho que desear…- dijo el profesor solo para aclararse la garganta y decir:

-Debo decir que según los cálculos, la idea del equipo B es factible y por lo tanto la más eficaz. ¡Declaro ganador del primer proyecto al equipo B!- sentencio el profesor con un atisbo de cansancio en su rostro.

El equipo B festejo por lo alto sobre todo Kazuto y Eugeo que chocaron sus palmas en celebración, estaban muy contentos de haber ganado, todo gracias a una idea arriesgada del pelinegro que tuvo que arreglárselas para convencer a los demás integrantes de confiar en el y que podían ganar con su idea, el grupo solo afianzo su confianza en él como su líder tras este triunfo y todo parecía ir sobre ruedas.

-Bueno, eso solo demuestra que siempre tengo la razón- dijo el pelinegro al aire sin voltear a ver a Asuna, lo que hizo que esta última estallara en rabia y lo fulminara con la mirada, a pesar que Kazuto ni siquiera volteo a verla, si pudo sentir la mirada como chuchillos que le daba su rival.

Asuna moría de una mezcla entre rabia, irritación y desilusión, había puesto mucho esfuerzo y tiempo en este proyecto, incluso hizo la mayor parte del trabajo, algo dentro de ella la motivaba a esforzarse al máximo pero no sabía bien por qué, los primero días pensó que se trataba de su habitual manera de estudiar y sobresalir que siempre impulsaba su madre, pero algo en ella hizo que descartara la idea, pensó que quizás sería el premio, "si eso es el premio, por eso siento esta necesidad de ganar y aplastar a ese tonto" dicho esto último se dio cuenta que tampoco era el premio, ni siquiera sabía en qué consistía el dichoso premio. Lo postergo lo más que pudo, intento de todas las maneras posibles convencerse de que sería otra cosa, pero en el momento que en que perdió el primer debate no pudo negarlo más, tanto esfuerzo había sido por el… quería ganarle y mostrarle una cara de satisfacción ante el por la forma tan ruda en que la había tratado, quería hacerlo saber de su existencia para él la tuviera presente, quería que con eso pudiera reconocerla y pudiera tratarla de forma más amable, pero en vez de eso perdió y con ello se sentía fatal, sentía mucha impotencia y lo peor de todo es que aun habiendo debatido arduamente el chico ni siquiera le regalo una mirada. Asuna estaba triste cierto, pero más que eso estaba furiosa…

-Es un gran idiota, idiota idiota idiota- expreso mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo sin una pizca de sutileza.

-Ay Asuna ¿tan mal estuvo el concurso ese?- digo un Rika tratando de suavizar un poco la situación.

-¿Concurso? ¿Qué concurso? Estoy hablando del tonto de Kazuto-kun, con su "ay si siempre tengo la razón"- decía la peli naranja mientras hacía ademanes exagerados con las manos.

-Vamos Asuna no puede ser tan malo…- comento Rika mientras ya no sabía dónde meterse, pues los gestos exagerados de su amiga comenzaban a apenarla.

-¿Sabes que dijo al último? ¡Y sin siquiera mirarme! "pirici qui simpri tingi li rizin"- ridiculizo Asuna tratando de enfatizar lo tonto que le había parecido el comentario del chico

-…- Rika no dijo nada, quedo muda durante los siguientes 10 min que Asuna continuo quejándose del concurso, del líder del grupo B y de la actitud de este.

-Y se cree tan inteligente el señor sabelotod…- no pudo terminar cuando su amiga la interrumpió

-¡Basta Asuna!, Basta hasta parece que te gusta el chico- dijo Rika a unos paso del hastío.

Asuna se sonrojo de sobremanera y con gestos exagerados de sus manos agitaba las palmas y negaba con la cabeza intentando negarlo, no tanto negárselo a su confidente amiga, sino a sí misma.

-¡No! ¿Cómo puedes creer semejante cosa? ¿Yo con él? ¡Jamás!- Exclamo Asuna mientras hacia un puchero y desviaba la mirada hacia la izquierda

-Claro, claro, claro, Asuna- susurro Rika en un torno burlón mientras alzaba las cejas graciosamente.

Las dos amigas comenzaron a reír, se abrazaron y suspiraron para después encaminarse de regreso a su salón. El día y la semana habían sido muy largas para las dos, Asuna se encontraba entre la presentación para el debate, su constante negación por su interés en Kazuto y las exigencias diarias de su madre, por si eso no fuera suficiente había recibido 2 nuevas declaraciones de parte de chicos del instituto la cuales rechazo con un simple "lo siento pero estoy muy concentrada en los estudios por ahora, no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos". Un chico de su mismo grado pese a la negativa, había seguido insistiendo, regalándole chocolates y flores, cosas a las que Asuna cada día se le hacía más difícil rechazar, no porque los quisiera, sino porque no encontraba una forma educada de disuadirlo.

Las constantes atención Hacia la peli naranja comenzaron tornarle un poco orgullosa y altanera, logrando que incluso Rika se lo hiciese saber, logrando que la chica en cuestión volviera a aterrizar su ego y ser la misma de siempre, bueno a veces… Por su parte su amiga con cabello castaño mucho más oscuro lidiaba con sus bajas notas académicas y el sentimiento que le provocaba estar presente entre las tantas declaraciones que le hacían a su amiga, se sentía algo celosa, quizás no de una mala forma pero ciertamente si celosa, ella quería alguien que estuviera dispuesto a declararle sus sentimientos hacia ella y regalarle flores y chocolates, como lo hacían con Asuna, que aun con todo ello, no dejaba de hablar de un chico al cual Rika ni siquiera había visto, por esa razón las chica en las noches suspiraba más de la cuenta.

-Oye Asuna ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunto Rika tímidamente mientras caminaban a la estación.

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo la de ojos castaños visiblemente de mejor humor.

-¿Por qué no has aceptado salir con alguno de los chicos que se te han declarado? Algunos son muy guapos…-

-Mmm para ser sincera, no lo sé, claro que me gustaría tener a alguien especial, pero de alguna forma ninguno de esos chicos pare "el indicado"-

-¿Indicado? ¿Indicado para qué?-

-Ni yo misma lo sé, pero hay algo aquí adentro que me dice que no es ninguno de ellos…-

-¿Ni si quiera Romo-kun? Muchas chicas morirían por salir con el…-

-Sí, lo se… pero hay algo que, que no sabría explicar-

-¿Te gusta alguien ya Asuna?-

-¡Nooooooo!-

-Calma calma no tienes que negarlo tan fuerte, Dios Asuna a veces pienso que ni tú te entiendes-

-No tienes que decirlo así…- dijo Asuna mientras hacia un puchero como una niña pequeña.

-Bueno en tu defensa, hay días que ni si quiera yo me entiendo a mí misma- dijo Rika riendo.

Las amigas comenzaron a reír mientras caminaban, aligerando un poco los sentimientos tan confusos que tenían, algunos podrán achacarle tanta incertidumbre a su edad, cosas de la adolescencia o de chicas dirían algunos, pero el amor a veces es así, es irracional y da miedo confrontarlo, es mágico y real a la vez, llena tu vida de emoción y al mismo tiempo de incertidumbre, te hace pelear pero sin la intención de dañar, a veces el amor es… a veces el amor es fricción.

* * *

Comenten si le esta gustando por favor, si la historia va por buen camino o si despertó su interés y quieren más. Saludos.


	4. Átomo dispersos

**_4.- Átomos dispersos_**

Flotaban dispersos… ajenos, como los elementos de un universo.

Es curioso como la sucesión de secuencias forman eventos maravillosos o terribles, quizás es por eso que el azar sea la manera más justa de entender todas las casualidades de la vida, nada ocurre por que tenga una razón de ser, todo sucede paulatinamente a un ritmo que no controlamos, todo lo que no está en nuestro poder ocurre de manera espontánea y desencadena situaciones de las que no somos responsables, de las que nadie toma autoría. En cambio el destino puede ser sumamente injusto, todo sucede porque así está predispuesto y no eres más que un actor en el teatro de tu vida, reaccionado a lo que alguien más a dispuesto, a lo que ya está escrito, eso significa que cada momento de tormento, cada tristeza y decepción fueron desinadas a ti, fueron ineludibles para tu alma. Toda persona que llego y te hizo feliz solo para marcharse, cada accidente, cada derrota y situación adversa es cargada a tu alma como una maldición. Todo dolor, todo sentimiento de impotencia, la forma en que obtienes algo solo para perderlo es tu destino, no importa con que tanta fuerza tu alma deseara algo, no importa la magnitud con la que tu alma se aferrara a algo, estaba dicho que ibas a tener algo, amar algo, ganar algo, solo para perderlo…

Kazuto miraba fijamente el cielo nocturno, como las estrellas brillaban tenuemente, casi imperceptible, en una noche fría y sórdida, caminaba lentamente, sin prestar demasiada atención a algo que no fuera el cielo, la luna menguante, con su brillo blanquecino y opaco. Sentía la fría brisa del viento de noviembre, aferro sus manos a su negra bufanda, y cerro la chamarra que tenía puesta, que bueno que su hermana había sido tan testaruda con darle la chamarra al salir. El chico compro unas flores algo modestas y una pequeña vela cerca de su destino, camino con ellas con la mirada tenue, sin focalizar ningún momento u objeto, caminaba lento, caminaba de forma en que su destino fuera más lejano, fuera más ajeno.

El pequeño paisaje gris y lúgubre era callado, no había movimientos o sonidos fuertes, solo la fría presencia del viento, que se hacían notar en la temperatura y en algunos sonidos, en la forma en la que hacia danzar las hojas sueltas de los árboles. El chico suspiro, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a avanzar, con paso lento llego a su destino, cerró los ojos aún más fuerte y emito un gran y sonoro suspiro, el aire se tornó pesado para él y con cada aspiración, cada una más profunda que la anterior, intento tranquilizarse, apretó las flores en su mano y las coloco delicadamente, volvió a suspirar una vez más, y otra y otra…

Encendió su pequeña vela de color carmín, mientras observaba como la tenue flama bailaba con el devenir del viento y la coloco junto a las flores. Miro hacia el cielo y respiro profundo por última vez, mira dudativo el sitio donde había colocado las flores y la vela y sonrió.

-Lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo venir- Decía al momento en que su sonrisa se transformaba en una mueca de tristeza.

-Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero se… en… aquí se…- Dijo señalando su pecho.

-Sé que si me quedo más tiempo no tendré la fuerza para marcharme-Susurro mientras su mueca triste volvía formar una sonrisa.

-Y… no tienen de que preocuparse ellos… ellos me han cuidado muy bien y aunque supongo que nunca he sido ni seré un chico alegre, soy feliz…- Dijo esto último mientras una pequeña lagrima escurría sobre su mejilla.

¿Una lagrima de tristeza? No… una lagrima de alivio, una forma líquida de amor, de resignación, de aceptación, una lagrima de paz. El joven dio media vuelta y se alejó a un paso más presuroso que el que lo había traído hasta aquí, camino con la cabeza erguida, de alguna forma necesitaba eso, necesitaba chocar contra esa muralla infranqueable, necesitaba hablarles, necesitaba decirles que estaba bien, requería hacer las paces con un pasado que solo él conocía y entonces ocurrió que una tibia calidez se instaló en su pecho y los sintió, sintió como si esas dos personas que no conocía estuvieran con él, dos personas que jamás vio, pero que su presencia o la idea de esta lo hacían sentir una calidez familiar.

En casa de la familia Yuuki se desataba una guerra campal, el hermano mayor de Asuna, Kouichirou, discutía fuertemente con la madre de ambos y con pretexto de no compartir un destino similar a él, Asuna se había sumado al reclamo de este. La madre de Asuna y Kouichirou debatía con astucia y palabras certeras y punzantes, para ellos no había espacio para juegos, debían tener un futuro brillante y para eso sus actividades y relaciones debían ser prometedoras, a la altura del nombre de su familia, tal era el caso del el matrimonio y como Kouichirou acaba de descubrir, significaba renunciar al amor en pos de un matrimonio arreglado que facilitara el crecimiento del prestigio de su familia.

-Kouichirou, es tu deber como primogénito, asegurar el futuro y bienestar de esta familia- Dijo mordazmente la madre Yuuki.

-¡Nunca he dicho que no pienso hacerlo, pero el hecho de un matrimonio arreglado me parece ridículo!- Exclamaba el joven comenzando a desesperarse.

-No tiene nada de ridículo asegurarte una buena esposa, ya no eres un niño madura- Soltó mientras rodaba los ojos.

-¿una buena esposa? ¡Ni siquiera la conozco!- Grito mientras comenzaba a manotear en el aire.

-es una buena mujer y es la mujer que te conviene, puedes conocerla ahora-Comento desinteresadamente.

-¿Conocerla sabiendo que estoy obligado a casarme con ella? Mama, trabajo duro, fui a la universidad que querían y he hecho todos lo que ustedes planearon ¿que no es suficiente?- Gritaba el hermano cada vez más desesperado.

-Hijo por favor no seas dramático, esa chica esta prometida contigo y se acabó-

-¿Piensas que puedes hacer siempre lo que quieres con nuestra vida? ¿Qué va a pasar con Asuna? ¿También vas a obligarla a casarse con un desconocido, a ella tu propia hija?- Pregunto sinceramente preocupado por su hermana menor.

-Asuna tendrá una carrera brillante, el matrimonio también forma parte de esa carrera, legado el momento ella…- no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpida por su pequeña hija.

-¡NOOOOO!- Grito fuertemente Asuna que se encontraba detrás de su hermano.

-Estas estupida si crees que aceptare algo así, tampoco Oni-chan…- No termino de hablar puesto que Su madre le volteo la cara de una bofetada.

-No vuelvas a hablarme así niña- dijo su madre más molesta de lo que el dúo de hermanos la habían visto nunca.

Los hermanos se quedaron estupefactos, el joven no sabía que pensar, si, su madre había golpeado a su hermana en la cara, pero Asuna había hecho algo que nadie se había atrevido a hacer jamás, insultar a su madre. No sabía si era una tonta o alguien muy valiente, pero los dos sabían que esta pelea les saldría muy cara.

Asuna estaba en shock nunca pensó que tales palabras salieran de su boca y el golpe por parte de su madre fue algo aún más terrorífico que sus perores pesadillas, ella sabía muy bien que las consecuencias serían mucho más graves que esa bofetada, pero no podía pensar con claridad, su mejilla enrojecida le dolía, podía sentir el torrente de lágrimas recorrerla la cara. Eso era todo, no podía más, no aguantaba más, mientras temblaba y sin pensarlo la chica peli naranja salió corriendo ante la mirada atónita de sus familiares.

Corrió desesperadamente abriendo la puerta con fuerza y azotándola estrepitosamente, no le importaba el enojo de su madre ni las consecuencias, solo quería estar lejos de ese lugar, solo quería escapar…

Corrió largo rato envuelta en el frio de una noche de noviembre, hasta que sus piernas no dieron más de sí y cayó, tenía frío, no sabía exactamente donde estaba, sus ojos no enfocaban bien a causa de las lágrimas, se sentía triste y miserable, Asuna pasaba por un mal momento. Encontró una pequeña banca sin respaldo y prosiguió a sentarse, las lágrimas habían cesado, lo que le daba más ímpetu a los escalofríos que sentía a causa del frio, se abrazó a sí misma en un intento de encontrar calor, espero aclarar su mente para pensar que hacer, recordó que no tenía su celular con ella, recobro conciencia de q no sabía dónde estaba y pronto sintió como lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos, "no puede ser que seas tan débil, no puedes ser tan indefensa" se decía a si misma hasta que…

-Hey nada puede estar así de mal- escucho mientras sentía una calidez abrazar su cuerpo.

Mientras por la espalda podría sentir como alguien le colocaba un abrigo en su espalda y la cubría en su totalidad.

-Ten, ayudara con tus ojos- Le dijeron a ofrecerle un pequeño pañuelo gris.

-¿Kazuto-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo un poco confundida, apenada quizás, mientras utilizaba el pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas.

-Creo que una mejor pregunta sería ¿Qué haces tú aquí tan tarde?- Comento el chico de mirada gris mientras hacia un ademan hacia su reloj.

-Bueno etoo… veras, mmm yo salí corriendo y no sé dónde estoy…- comento Asuna mientras juntaba sus dedos en un signo puro de ingenuidad.

-jajajaja vaya que eres impredecible jajaja- Rio Kazuto fuertemente ante los gesto de la chica al momento en que se sentaba junto a ella.

-¡No te rías tonto! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?- dijo Asuna falsamente enojada. Lo cierto es que su simple compañía la había tranquilizado, pero su risa le devolvió algo de alegría.

-lo siento, es que lo último que pensé fue verte a ti- dijo con sus palmas en el aire en signo de paz.

-si no es que planeara estar por aquí a esta hora- comento haciendo un puchero.

-Me imagino-

-Sigues sin responderme que haces por aquí- dijo en un gesto de falso enojo.

-pues veras, vine a hacer una visita pero creo que se me hizo más tarde de lo que pensé-

-ohh ya veo…-

-Si… y también iba pasando y vi a una chica con frio por aquí y no pude evitar detenerme-

-Ohh supongo que lo haces con cualquier chica con frio que te encuentres- dijo Asuna con algo de saña.

-Jajaja no lo creo, no es algo que normalmente haría pero supongo que tuviste suerte- Dijo bromeando el peli negro.

-Jajaja ¿suerte eh? No será que viste una chica bonita y no pudiste resistirte- dijo Asuna de manera juguetona.

Kazuto no se rio esta vez, su semblante cambio y esto lo noto Asuna que inmediatamente pensó que quizás había ido muy lejos con su broma.

-Asuna ¿Por qué estabas llorando?- dijo serio sin voltear a verla.

-Yo, yo… la verdad no sé si quiera hablar de eso…- dijo Asuna mientras se refugiaba en el abrigo de Kazuto, por un momento pudo sentir su aroma y eso la reconforto.

-Está bien lo entiendo pero ya es tarde déjame acompañarte a tu casa-

-¿tu harías eso por mí?- exclamó Asuna claramente sorprendida.

-Claro ¿Por qué es tan raro?- dijo Kazuto al levantarse y ser seguido de cerca por Asuna.

-Tenía la impresión de que no te agradaba- dijo Asuna apenada mientras abrazaba el abrigo del chico.

-¿Tu casa en qué dirección está?-dijo sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras de Asuna.

-Es por allá, en la penúltima prefectura de este distrito- susurro Asuna decepcionada por la nula respuesta de ese chico.

-Oh ya veo entonces apresurémonos-

-…- Asuna no respondió nada más.

Caminaron por espacio de 10 min en silencio, uno que no era incomodo, pero Asuna quería romperlo quería hablar con él. La chica observo escondida a Kazuto lo más disimuladamente que pudo, observo su oscuro cabello ligeramente largo, sus ojos grises y profundos, sus rasgos finos y algo afeminados, su espalda fuerte y su torso delgado, se le hacían un chico muy apuesto.

-Oye por cierto, tienes una idea equivocada- dijo sin voltearla a ver Kazuto.

-¿Qué idea equivocada?- dijo con suma curiosidad Asuna.

-La idea de que no me agradas-…

-Pues eso me ha parecido, por la forma en que me hablas- Dijo retadoramente la castaña.

-Bueno eso es quizás porque estas acostumbrada a que todos los chicos sean atentos contigo, te hagan favores y te inviten cosas-digo imitando un aura de inocencia.

-Eso no es verdad, no todos los chicos hacen eso y aunque así fuera no explica por qué tú haces las cosas diferente-

-Porque soy diferente- dijo secamente

-Si eso es cierto nombra una cosa que te guste de mí, una sola cosa- soltó Asuna sin pensar al momento en que se colocaba delante de él.

Asuna se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y de la forma en que se había arriesgado al decir algo así pero en el fondo se sentía confiada, Asuna había escuchado muy a menudo lo bonita que era o comentarios acerca de su cabello, sus ojos o cosas similares, sabía que Kazuto tenía que gustarle algo de ella, rezaba por ello, realmente tenía esperanzas en ellos no podía ser verdad que nada de eso le gustara a él, después de todo era un chico.

Kazuto se paró secamente y volteo a ver a la chica que lo veía desafiante, aunque pudo notar en sus ojos que estaba expectante. "mmm sus ojos o su cabello, quizás todo, su cintura o sus piernas, ¿Cuántas veces habrá escuchado todo eso?, seguramente mucho, cualquier chico, más bien todos los chicos seguro la han alagado hasta el cansancio con algo como eso, le dije que era diferente, tengo ser diferente…" se dijo en sus pensamientos, tomo una postura de pensar y volteo a verla hasta que con una sonrisa dijo:

-Vaya que preguntas cosas raras- dijo mientras unos pasos, mientras Asuna bajo la cabeza en clara señal de decepción, entonces volvió a hablar:

-Pero si debes de saberlo lo que más me gusta de ti…-

-¿lo que te gusta de mi es?-

\- La forma en que piensas, creo que eres muy inteligente, quizás la chica más inteligente que he conocido eres fuerte y decidida y aunque hablas mucho y a veces eres algo insoportable por alguna razón me gusta escuchar todo lo que tienes que decir- dijo sonriendo para inmediatamente voltearse y seguir caminando calmadamente con mucha confianza

Asuna se quedó parada, con la cara visiblemente sonrojada, nunca se había esperado una respuesta así, nadie le había dicho algo similar, nada se podía comparar con la sensación de calidez que inundaba su cuerpo, su alma y su mente. Quiso abrazarlo, quiso ir corriendo saltarle encima y darle un beso, quiso gritarle que lo quería, pero con todo su temple no lo hizo, solo sonrió ampliamente, radiantemente y se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

-¿Sabes? Nunca había conocido a nadie como tú- Dijo tiernamente

-Ni lo conocerás- dijo con mucha confianza el joven

-No podría estar más de acuerdo en eso- dijo Asuna que sonreía tontamente

Ambos caminaron mientras sonreían y platicaban un poco de la escuela, sus compañeros y otras cosas no demasiada profundas. Al llegar a casa de Asuna, ella sabía que estaría en un gran problema, pero a causa de lo acontecido hoy realmente no le importaba, se despidió de Kazuto no sin antes intercambiar números de teléfono y cuando entro en su casa su progenitora la estaba esperando junto a su padre, realmente no presto atención a los regaños sobre donde había estado y lo rebelde que se iba tornando su actitud, subió a su recamara en cuento pudo hacerlo, miro por la ventana y observo como la luna le parecía más grande y las estrellas más brillantes, como el aire era cálido y los colores más profundos, ella ciertamente era feliz…

Injusto es el destino, pero si es injusto también es sabio, nos quita cosas que creemos querer solo para darnos otras que necesitamos, cada alegría, cada gran amigo que conoces y cada amor con quien te topas está hecho para ti, tiene un por qué. Si creemos que existe algo tan novelístico como un destino debemos también agradecer por las alegrías que tenemos, la gente que nos quiere y que queremos, la oportunidad de que a pesar de que todo este escrito, podemos vivir esta vida con sus alergias y sinsabores y confiar, confiar ciegamente con fe, que al final del camino alguien nos estará esperando, por que tener fe no significa quizás creer en un Dios o en magia, tener fe es saber que no conocemos nada más allá del hoy, que hay miles de cosas por descubrir, tener fe es necesario para las cosas más simples, desde hacer planes para el día de mañana sin saber que puedes morir mientras duermes, hasta creer que en el universo, en el cosmos hay alguna fuerza extraordinaria que rige y guía tu camino y que al final te guía y rige para llegar justo en donde tienes que estar, en el momento en que tienes que estar, para poder estar con la persona con quien tienes que estar…

* * *

Espero mucho sus reviews pues son lo que me motiva escribir esta historia, aproximadamente serán 8 capítulos, y espero escribir uno por semana espero que les guste y me digan que opinan del capitulo les gusta no les gusta cosas así.

Trivia: Todos los capítulos tienen nombres relacionados con la física.


	5. Ley de la atracción universal

Espero sus comentarios, dudas, etc y les propongo poner un tema para un proximo one-shot de este gran anime. por cierto ya vi Ordinal Scale 2 veces y realmente me gusto mucho la pelicula.

* * *

 ** _Ley de la atracción Universal_**

Mientras la luz del medio día traspasaba las ventanas, dos miradas se situaban fijamente la una en la otra, como si fueran atraídas magnéticamente entre sus pupilas, ambos se veían sin mucho disimulo a través del patio de su colegio, mientras ambos platicaban con sus respectivos amigos, riendo y hablando mientras se espiaban, una sensación divertida y peligrosa, un juego que de alguna manera solo ellos entendían y aunque los dos intentaban ser lo más recatados posibles con sus miradas y las esporádicas sonrisas que se daban, fueron fácilmente descubiertos, Asuna por Rika y Kazuto por Eugeo.

-Parece que lo estas disfrutando hombre- dijo Eugeo de una manera picara.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto Kazuto intentando hacerse el desentendido.

-Deberás que eres un caso… de tus miradas de cachorrito con la señorita líder del otro grupo, es decir tu competencia-

-No sé de qué estás hablando, por cierto ¿Recibiste el mensaje de Alice ayer?- comento el pelinegro en un intento de darle un giro a la conversación

-SI… parece ser que llegara aquí en una semana, estoy nervioso pero tengo muchas ganas de verla- comento apenado el rubio.

-Claro, claro, eso es algo que no se le escapa a nadie- Bromeo Kazuto tratando de devolverle la broma a su amigo.

-¡Calla!- dijo al momento en que golpeaba a su amigo en el hombro provocando la risa de ambos.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del patio La castaña y la peli naranja intercambian ideas con otro grupo de chicas, la plática era algo superficial, pero las nuevas noticias entre los estudiantes captaban la atención de todas las chicas presentes, quizás no tanto en Asuna que se encontraba en un pequeño juego de miradas con el objeto de su afecto.

-¿Asuna y por fin le saldrás con Kato-san? Es muy guapo y lleva mucho tiempo insistiéndote- comento una de las chicas que acompañaban a la pareja de amigas.

-Mmm no creo la verdad es que no estoy interesada en el- Decía Asuna en el tono más solemne que pudo poner.

-¿De verdad Asuna? ¿No será que tienes novio o alguien más que te interese?- Pregunto otra de su acompañantes.

-No para nada, simplemente quiero enfocarme en la competencia, logramos empatar al otro equipo y tengo todo preparado para acabarlos en la próxima prueba- Respondió, mientras desviaba la mirada, intentando que su sonrojo no fuera percibido por las otras chicas.

Rika solo rio por lo bajo, era más que obvio que su amiga se encontraba prendada de algún chico, no sabía de quien, pero estaba segura que así era. Había descubierto a su amiga de ojos marrón suspirar y sonreír de la nada o de revisar su celular frenéticamente cuando las clases se lo permitían, señal inequívoca de que esperaba un mensaje, así que para la joven con pecas era más que seguro que su amiga había conocido a alguien y aunque en el fondo sentía un poco de celos porque su amiga conociera a alguien especial, se sentía feliz por ella.

La chica peli naranja y el chico de ojos grises aun no intercambiaban ningún mensaje a pesar de que habían pasado dos días de haber intercambiado teléfonos, eso ponía en duda a Asuna, ella no pensaba en algo como que aquel chico gustara de ella, pero la idea de acercase más, conocerlo mejor, convivir con él era un momento que ella añoraba en demasía, bastaba solo un mensaje para que su corazón diera un vuelco de 360 grados pero nunca era un mensaje de él, ni siquiera ella había tenido el valor de ser ella quien diera el primer paso, quizás por temor a ser ignorada, quizás por querer que fuer aquel chico quien se interesara genuinamente en buscarla, en hacerle saber que pensaba en ella, pero como fuera eso dos días se la hacían eternos.

La competencia entre los dos grupos seguía avanzando, Asuna había no solo logrado empatar el marcador sino que lo había balanceado a su favor quedando dos a uno en la competencia, la próxima contienda definiría si ella y su equipo serían los ganadores definitivos o la competencia se alargaría hasta el quinto y decisivo final, en el fondo de su alma, en lo más profundo de sus sueños, le hacía tristeza pensar que después de que ganara no tendría una excusa para ver a Kazuto, por ella quería ganar, su afecto por él no era suficiente para sofocar su competitividad, ella quería ganar, ella iba a ganar y daría su máximo esfuerzo por ello.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo solitario del instituto una jugada del destino o el azar hizo que se topara bruscamente con él.

-Hey Asuna- dijo Kazuto lleno de confianza como siempre que hablaban.

-A hola Kazuto-kun (por qué no me has hablado o mandado un mensaje ¿Qué pasa contigo?)- dijo Asuna intentando sonar lo más desinteresada posible.

-¿Qué haces tan tarde en la escuela, que tú no descansas?-

-Quería terminar mi investigación para el próximo proyecto (¿Qué? Tan frio, e indiferente porque no me preguntas algo más personal o me invitas algo o no se ¡POR DIOS INVITAME A CAMINAR O ALGO!- comento mientras caminaba dándole la espalda al chico.

-Jajaja eres muy competitiva eso te lo reconozco, pero quiero que sepas que no ganaras este encuentro- Alardeo lleno de seguridad el pelinegro.

-Ja ja ja ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? (maldita sea porque solo hablas de la competencia, quiero saber que has hecho o que piensas o que quieres ¡Dime algo de ti que quiero conocerte!- comento dando la vuelta únicamente con la mirada con su cuerpo aun dándole la espalda.

-Bueno, si te dijera perderías la oportunidad de asombrarte, así que prefiero guardar la sorpresa- esbozo al crear una media sonrisa de altanería en su rostro.

-No creo que puedas hacer nada para sorprenderme Kazuto-kun (te odio te odio te odio ¿Por qué no me buscas?)- imito la media sonrisa del chico.

-Ah vaya con que si- le respondió confundido.

La chica se volteo, y comenzó a caminar sin despedirse, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, al mirar la pantalla de este leyó el nombre "Kazuto-kun 3" su corazón dio un vuelco de emoción y no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente, temió voltear y que Kazuto la descubriera tontamente feliz a sí que siguió caminando a la vez que respondía:

-Bueno ¿Quién habla? (¿Por qué me llamas? Estoy contenta pero ¿Qué haces?- dijo en un tono neutro mientras avanzaba.

-Bueno señorita líder de grupo probablemente no me conozca pero ¿Qué le parece hacer esta competencia más interesante?- dijo en un tono entre seductor y bromista.

-¿interesante? ¿De qué se trata Kazuto-kun? (que emoción estoy hablando con él, aunque estamos a unos metros pero rayos estamos hablando por teléfono)- dijo dudatiba.

-A entonces eso de que no sabías quien hablaba era una mentira eh- dijo coquetamente el de ojos grises.

-Aaaa no, no, era más que obvio (Rayos me descubrió), entonces de que se trata tu idea- dijo al momento de voltearse para ver si el chico seguía ahí, entro en pánico al ver que no estaba, cuando de pronto por la espalda el chico se le acercó al oído para susurrarle: "Una apuesta".

La chica corto la llamada y observo expectante al chico que era solo unos pocos centímetros más altos que ella.

-¿Qué te parece esto? Si gano, tú tendrás que cocinarme uno de esos sándwiches que luego traes a la hora de almorzar- dijo con una sonrisa pícara el chico.

-A sí que me ves mientras almuerzo… interesante (oh por Dios Oh por Dios Kazuto-kun me ve, sabía que no era mi imaginación, ¡lo sabía!)- Le expreso en un tono de real superioridad y egocentrismo.

-Eh no, emm veras, es que esos sándwiches se ven muy ricos- Le respondió mientras desviaba la mirada, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

-Bueno acepto, pero ¿Qué hay de que si pierdes?- Le pregunto la peli naranja.

-No voy a perder- dijo muy confiado inflando el pecho.

-No cantes victoria tan rápido- Le dio la mano para sellar el pacto con un apretón, el cual al mínimo contacto entre su piel le provoco un recorrido de electricidad, que sintió recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-No planeo perder pero ¿tú que quieres?- dijo al sentir su cara ponerse roja al contacto con su suave y pálida piel.

-Bueno, en la guerras que definen quien nos ama y a quien amamos solo se definen si sabes lo que quieres (No puedo creer que haya dicho eso en voz alta, no puedo creerlo, simplemente salió de mi boca)- Asuna bajo la mirada para que el no notara sus pupilas dilatas clara muestra de su emoción y abochornamiento.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¿Me escuchaste?-

-No, alcance a escucharte-

-No, nada, ¡que si pierdes tendrás que llevarme a la feria y tendrás que pagar todo! (bien Asuna, el mundo es tuyo jo jo jo)-Dijo decidida al momento en que le sonrió y termino diciendo:

-Bien Ka-zu-to-kun prepárate para ir a la feria- Le dijo ya sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

Kazuto sonrió y se despido, camino tranquilamente a su casa, como si con cada paso que diera tarareara una vieja canción de amor, pues él era feliz, pues él había escuchado cada palabra…

-"Las guerras que definen quien nos aman y alguien amamos solo se definen cuan do sabemos lo que queremos", jajaja que gran frase y aunque creo haberla leído en algún lugar, créeme se lo que quiero Asuna- susurro para sí mismo llenando su pecho, inflando su alma.

-Tienes una mirada como embobado Kirito-kun- escucho a su espalda.

-¡Alice!- Grito sorprendido el chico.

-Pareces muy cambiado, pero el cambio te ha hecho bien, pareces mmm, ¿Cómo decirlo?, alto, si quizás sea eso, eres más alto que la última vez- Le dijo entre sonrisa una hermosa joven rubia de ojos celestes a la vez que corría a abrazarlo.

-te extrañe mucho, muchísimo Alice-

Lo sé, lo se Kirito-kun- Mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

* * *

Mr. Desconocido muchas gracias por tus reviews, fuiste el primero quizás en leer mi historia, y tus palabras me dieron muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

ItaliaAir gracias por tus palabras, espero escribir más seguido, realmente he tendió algunas ocupaciones pero me alegra que te haya gustado.

AnZuZu Dragneel jajaj gracias, espera con ansias los siguientes capítulos.

Gracias a todo y espero sigan la historia y continúen con sus comentarios, en verdad me ayudan mucho a motivarme para encontrar tiempo y escribir esta historia

Trivia: Kazuto tiene guardado el número de Asuna como "Asuna Yuuki" y a querido llamarla o mandarle un mensaje pero tenía tantos nervios, que no lo hizo, más al verla pudo vencer esa timidez y sacar a relucir su carisma.


	6. Alto Voltaje

Pues después de mucho tiempo, la siguiente parte de la historia, espero actualizarla mas seguido, en total serán 7 episodios que lo disfruten a los que aun lo siguen.

* * *

 _ **6.- Alto voltaje**_

Ahí estaba el de nuevo, dentro de cada pensamiento y sueño, que cruel agonía estar tan cerca y no coincidir, que agonía tenerlo tan cerca sin poderlo tocar, que castigo podría estar pagando ahora, ella con sus ojos castaños no podría dejar de mirar al joven dueño de su afecto mientras este platicaba animadamente con aquella chica pelinegra, muy animadamente en su opinión…

No fue hasta que su madre con la acostumbrada brusquedad que caracterizaba su relación la sacara de sus celosos pensamientos.

-¿Asuna? ¿Asuna?, ¿Qué le pasa a esta niña?- dijo al momento de forcejearla del brazo.

-Emm, perdón mama ¿Qué decías?- dijo la peli naranja de mala manera, ver a Kazuto muy animado con otra no hizo mejorar su mal humor ya presente con el tener que acompañar a su madre de compras.

-Te estoy diciendo que vamos a entrar a esta tienda, tenemos que comprarte ropa adecuada para la reunión de tu padre- escupió de forma hastiada su madre.

-Si…- Mustio Asuna débilmente al tiempo que volteaba buscando al chico y su acompañante solo para no encontrarlos.

Si bien era cierto que el último momento que había pasado con Kazuto fue fantástico, no incluso más que ello, el momento había sido mágico, no se habían visto en los días siguientes. La chica maldecía su suerte, el haber salido de viaje con sus padres justo después de la plática con Kazuto realmente la había desanimado, si a eso le sumamos el tener que estar con su madre durante 3 días seguidos, su humor no iba a mejorar, menos aun con haberlo encontrado en compañía de alguien más y siendo ese alguien más una chica.

Mientras pasaba su tiempo probándose varios vestidos formales con su madre y con su humor a punto de descender aún más si eso era posible recibió un mensaje en su teléfono.

"Hola Asuna soy Kazuto, ese vestido no te queda nada mal"

En ese momento, con la velocidad de un demonio Asuna cerro su teléfono y empezó a voltear a todos lados hecha un tomate, ¿pero dónde podría estar?, por más que busco y volteo no lo encontró, no hasta el instante que volteo a ver el segundo piso de la plaza comercial en donde estaba a través del gran ventanal de la tienda, lo vio con su sonrisa mientras la saludaba con su mano.

Ahí está, que guapo se ve…. Estúpido Kazuto con su estúpida sonrisa, saludando como tonto arggg pensó mientras buscaba el agujero más grande en la tierra para que la tragara.

Su primer pensamiento se volcó a intentar esconderse de la vista del chico en cuestión, busco ávida con sus ojos su próximo escondite, encontrándolo tras un maniquí con un largo vestido color celeste, una vez a salvo pensó y repensó su respuesta, quería decirle tantas cosas, sus pensamientos variaban de "Hey hola" a " perdón por no contestar estuve de viaje¡ qué haces aquí?" pasando varias veces en un "no me hables tan ligero, ¿Quién es esa chica con la que tanto hablas :)?" más aun sin decidirse fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de su madre.

-Asuna ¿qué te sucede? Qué forma tan indecorosa de comportarse- le decía su madre con un gesto de fastido.

-Ammm nada mamas- dijo la menor de la Yuuki al momento de reincorporarse de la forma más digan que le fue posible.

-Ese vestido será el que usaras en la reunión con tu padre, cámbiate y vamos a pagarlo-

-Si madre- comento una desanimada Asuna.

Al final se decidió por un mensaje corto pero contundente: "Hola ¿que haces?".

Kazuto no podía dejar de buscar a la chica objeto de su afecto, incluso decidió bajar a verla y saludarla, moría de ganas de verla, quería escuchar su voz ver sus ojos y verse reflejado en sus pupilas, sentir al suave aroma de la chica, ciertamente no podía dejar de pensar en ella, de imaginarse riendo a su lado, de hacerla enojar, de preguntarle todo tipo de cosas, ¿Cuál sería su comida favorita?, ¿Le gustan las caminatas? O ¿Qué clase de películas le gustaban? Estaba decidido a quitarse la duda y a realmente conocerla, pero su gallardía se vino abajo en cuanto cruzo miradas con la que únicamente podría deducir era su madre, algo en su mirada severa hizo que toda su intención fuera cambiada por un único sentimiento: salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, así que planto sus en dirección opuesta con la firme intención de huir cuando de reojo pudo ver a Asuna, con solo una mirada de su fino semblante el joven se vio envuelto en una nueva y reforzada determinación de hablarle.

Busco el momento perfecto, siempre cuidándose de la mirada de su madre, su plan era simple, en cuanto esta última se distrajera el robaría a Asuna tomándola de la mano, la llevaría lejos y hablaría con ella aunque fuera solo un breve momento, no, aunque fuera solo un instante no importaba él estaba decidido. Así que cuando vio el momento justo corrió escondido de la madre y tomo a la hija de forma suave pero firme de la mano.

-Kazu…- dijo Asuna, mucho más que sorprendida.

-No digas nada y sígueme- dijo un Kazuto lleno de confianza.

-Asu… pero que demonios donde se metió es niña- dijo una muy confundida señora Yuuki.

Kirito consiguió guiar a la asombrada Asuna fuera de la vista de su madre, y cuando se sintió a salvo solo puedo atinar a sonreír y frotarse la cabeza en evidente seña de vergüenza, quizás no había pensado del todo bien sus acciones y solo hasta ahora se daba cuenta.

-Kazuto ¿Qué pasa contigo, que estás haciendo?-Dijo Asuna mientras apretaba su pecho, el corazón parecía a punto de escapársele, latía a una gran velocidad, con demasiada fuerza.

-La verdad es que no le sé- dijo un apenado Kazuto.

-Tengo que regresar antes que mi madre se moleste de no verme- dijo Asuna haciendo el movimiento de marcharse, aunque ni su mente ni corazón querían alejarse del chico en frente de ella.

Fue cuanto siento el tacto fuerte en su brazo e instintivamente se volteo con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas, clavadas en los ojos acerados del muchacho.

-¿Kazu..to?- dijo conteniendo el aliento por la sorpresa.

-Asuna, ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?- soltó el muchacho con tanta determinación que la chica frente a el quedo anudada.

-Una… cita…- dijo Asuna,

-Una cita- repitió el chico como un rezo.

-Amm es que tengo un compromiso...-

-Cancélalo-

-Si…-

-El viernes saliendo de clases- susurro Kazuto con mucha seguridad.

-El viernes saliendo de clases- repitió la chica como un rezo.

-¡Asuna!- escucho la voz de su madre sacándola de su trance

-¡Kazuto!- escucho la voz de una chica, volteo para ver de quien se trataba y alcanzo a ver a la misma chica de pelo negro que vio más temprano con Kazuto.

-Creo que te buscan- dijo con un tono serio, Asuna claramente celosa.

-Parece que también a ti- dijo Kazuto sin darse por enterado.

-Si tengo que irme, pero ni se te ocurra cancelar lo que me acabas de decir- dijo Asuna intentando recuperar el ánimo.

-No lo hare, debo irme ante de que Sugu se impaciente- dijo Kazuto de forma casual

-¿Sugu?- dijo Asuna altanera.

-Si Suguha, mi hermana, te veo el viernes, por cierto me gusto tu vestido- le dijo el peli negro mientras se alejaba.

-¿Hermana? ¿Vestido?- dijo la peli naranja sin mucha fuerza.

Era su hermana, pero que tonta soy, en serio Asuna no puedes perder la cabeza de esa manera por un chico, ni siquiera por el… mi vestido le gusto mi vestido wiii Pensó Asuna absorta en su mundo, solo la voz de su madre pudo sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-Si mama ya voy- dijo una visiblemente feliz Asuna.

-Pero que niña tan rara de pronto aparece toda feliz y sonriente- dijo su madre para sí misma

Prepárate Kazuto por que definitivamente voy a conquistarte pensó Asuna con la sonrisa más grande del mundo…


	7. Intersección

**_7.- Intersección_**

-Que idea tan tonta, es obvio que no funcionara de esa manera- dijo a gritos un voz masculina dentro del aula

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?- grito de igual forma una voz masculina

-¡Porque es una idea estúpida!- exclamo a gritos la misma voz masculina

-¡Tú eres estúpido!- sentencio la misma voz femenina

Fuera del aula donde se iniciaba el acalorado debate acerca de la última prueba del concurso de conocimientos en la escuela en la que ambos estudiantes cursaban sus respectivos grados dos jóvenes con cabellera rubia escuchaban sentados atentos los gritos.

-Vaya no mentías cuando decías que esos dos se llevan como perros y gatos- comento en un susurro una bella joven de ojos azul celeste.

-jajaja yo nunca miento Alice- Se rio el joven de mirada verde

-No digo que mintieras, pero era difícil imaginar a Kazuto comportarse de esa forma, debe ser alguien de cuidado esa Asuna-san para poner así a Kazu-

-Cierto que aún no la conoces ¿no es así Alice?-

-Aun no, pero no importa, vaya primera impresión que me ha dado-

Eugeo tan perspicaz como nunca solía serlo vislumbro algo desconocido en el tono de Alice, no sabía muy bien de que se trataba, tenía mucho tiempo de no ver a su amiga de la infancia, de hecho Kazuto, Eugeo y Alice eran inseparables cuando niños hasta que la rubia tuve que marcharse con sus padres a Europa cosa que había sido muy triste para ambos chicos.

Alice siempre había sido la voz de la razón entre esos dos y al marcharse Eugeo tuvo que ocupar su lugar para frenar al impulsivo Kazuto, pero ahora que ella estaba aquí pensaba que podía relajarse, después de todo Alice sabría qué hacer para frenar a su amigo.

-Y dime Alice ¿Tuviste novio en todo tu tiempo en Alemania?- pregunto Eugeo un poco apenado, ahora que estaba Alice con ellos podría darse el lujo de ser mas impulsivo, como su amigo pelinegro.

Alice se acarició el mentón e hizo un gesto de pensar detenidamente mientras desviaba la vista.

-Mmm podría decírsele así supongo… aunque no sé si debería llamarlos así- comento para decepción del rubio.

-Ohh ya veo- mustio el rubio por lo bajo,

-Y tu Eugeo ¿algo que contar?- pregunto inquisitivamente la rubia, su mirada no permitía mentiras por parte de su amigo.

-Noo noo para nada nada como eso- digo desviando la vista rápidamente, esperando que su amiga de ojos azules no notara su sonrojo.

Antes de agregar algo salió una chica con pelo castaño casi mandarina, con un caminar pesado y visiblemente furiosa refunfuñando por lo bajo. Paso levemente por donde estaban los chicos pero no los noto.

-Así que Asuna-san eh…- comento Alice y nuevamente el rubio percibió algo que no pudo descifrar en su voz.

-Esa misma-

Los dos chicos voltearon a ver la persona dueña de la voz y se encontraron con un chico delgado de ojos negros con ligero toques de plata en sus pupilas sonriendo de lado en un claro gesto ganador.

-Kazuto- dijeron los chicos rubios al unísono.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos eh?- Comento Kazuto.

Los dos chicos se me miraron el uno al otro y al intercambiar miradas a los dos solo se les pudo ocurrir la misma idea… molestar a su amigo.

-Solo escuchábamos tus angustiosos gritos-

-Si, quien dijera que una chica podría sacarte de tus casillas de esa forma- Dijo Alice al mismo tiempo que le daba ligeros codazos a su amigo pelinegro.

-Sí, casi pareciera que te gusta hacerla enojar- Comento Eugeo imitando los movimientos de la rubia.

-Hey basta ustedes dos, es solo una competición amistosa, bueno… quizás no tan amistosa- Comento Kazuto ligeramente.

El trio camino mientras seguían en sus bromas alegremente, despreocupados de lo que pasaba en otro lado del instinto al que asistían…

-Wao Asuna nunca te había visto tan alterada- comento Rika, la mejor amiga de la peli naranja.

-Lo sé, hay algo en Kazuto que puede sacarme fácilmente de mis casillas y no sé qué es- dijo Asuna a modo confesión.

-Puede que el chico te guste mucho más de la cuenta-

-Rika ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?-

-Hey Hey tranquila Asuna, solo digo lo que veo, ¿te gusta mucho verdad?-

-SI… ¿Es muy obvio?- expreso la peli naranja de forma resignada.

-Solo para quien te conoce bien- dijo Rika con una media sonrisa.

-¿sabes algo? Hay algo en Kazuto que indudablemente me atrae, no es sol sus pupilas negras o el tono de su voz, tiene que ver con la calidez de sus acciones casi imperceptibles, eso claro cuando no estamos discutiendo a grito jejeje-

-Vaya que te pego el amor jaja-

-ohh no me molestes-

Las dos sonrieron mientras se alejaban solo hasta que una larga y rubia cabellera cruzo por su camino, el ambiente súbitamente se puso tenso, eso es debido a la fija mirada azul que cruzo con la desprevenida mirada ambarina, ambas sostuvieron la mirada, sabían que quien retirara dicha mirada seria la perdedora y aun sin saber por qué ninguna quería perder frente a la otra.

Rika intento suavizar el ambiente haciendo las presentaciones entre el grupo de chicas, pero ninguna desvió la mirada, ninguna vacilo ni retrocedió, solo un saludo con falsa cortesía se intercambió entre esas dos chicas.

Alice no conocía a la chica en cuestión, nunca había cruzado palabra con ella, lo único que sabía era por el que había platicado con Eugeo, pero no sabía por qué le desagradaba tanto, no había duda que verla la ponía de mal humor sin poder evitarlo. El duelo de miradas fue interrumpido cuando Kazuto y su amigo Eugeo arribaron e intentaron romper el visible ambiente tenso entre ellas.


End file.
